Can you feel the love tonight?
by Ecstace
Summary: [One-shot!] Slightly AU. Two saiyans discover what can happen in one night.....warning: yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song Can You Feel the Love Tonight?  
  
Warning: yaoi, Vegeta may be a little OOC  
  
A/N: Okay, so I don't normally go for this ship, but I love The Lion King,  
and this story was just begging to be written.  
  
'Knock, knock'  
The noise was what woke Goku from a sound sleep. He rubbed his eyes before  
yawning hugely.  
'Knock, knock!'  
'Geez, keep your shirt on, I'm coming,' he thought grumpily (Goku was not a  
morning person). When he got to the door, who should he find but the mighty  
Saiyajin no ouiji himself, all five feet of him (A/N: *snicker*). Goku's  
heart leapt; he'd had something of a crush on Vegeta since he got back from  
fighting Freiza. When Chi-Chi had found out, she had kicked Goku out of  
their house. Now he lived alone, though he got to see his son regularly.  
Goku brought his thoughts back to the present when he noticed Vegeta  
looking at him funny. Goku realized he must have been staring, and he put  
his hand behind his head and grinned. "Uh, hey 'Geta, what's up?"  
Vegeta grimaced. 'Baka,' he thought. Out loud, he said, "Come on Kakarott,  
we're going to spar."  
"But Vegeta," Goku protested. "I just got up, I haven't even eaten yet. If  
you come inside, I'll make you breakfast."  
Vegeta considered this. "Can we have French toast?" he asked finally.  
"Sure, we can have whatever you want," Goku agreed.  
"Well, all right then, but this better not take long," said Vegeta as he  
followed Goku inside.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
  
Later, as they headed off to spar, Vegeta slipped into a contemplative  
mood. Looking out of the corner of his eye at Goku, he pondered.....  
  
So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
The truth about my past  
Impossible  
He'd turn away from me  
  
Next to him, Goku was in a similarly contemplative mood...  
  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside  
  
When they arrived at the sparring grounds, Goku immediately started  
stretching while Vegeta stood around waiting for him to finish. When Goku  
indicated he was ready, each warrior took up a similarly defensive pose.  
Goku attacked first, firing a ki blast that Vegeta dodged easily. He phased  
out and then back in behind Goku, to try to grab him from behind, but Goku  
was already gone. They continued in this fashion until they were both  
exhausted and decided to call a halt. They hovered in the air, each trying  
to get their breath back. Vegeta was looking at Goku, when it suddenly  
occurred to him how beautiful the taller Saiyan was. His face changed  
suddenly at this revelation. Upon noticing, Goku hesitantly moved a bit  
closer, to make sure he was all right, when Vegeta suddenly looked at him.  
Goku nearly choked at what he saw there: a reflection of everything in his  
own heart.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
  
Trembling slightly, Goku reached out a hand to brush against the smaller  
saiyan's face. Vegeta closed his eyes as a small sigh escaped his lips.  
Goku pulled his hand away, and the prince's eyes snapped open. Goku was  
looking at him searchingly, as if asking his permission. Vegeta nodded  
almost imperceptibly before Goku leaned in, bringing their lips together.  
He was shy and tentative at first, but as the kiss deepened, he snaked his  
arms around Vegeta's waist, bringing him closer, as Vegeta reached up to  
run his fingers through Goku's ebony spikes. Both saiyans sighed  
contentedly as they began to drift down toward the ground.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are. 


End file.
